


Rag Tag Royal

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Just Roll With It, M/M, Poetry, Sestina, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: The war is not won in the chapel still you prayLady pass on your shroud for the meek will never leadThe old remember hunger, the young scream of rightPrince wear your harsh thorns like tender roses of moral





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



> a poem with six stanzas of six lines and a final triplet, all stanzas having the same six words at the line-ends in six different sequences that follow a fixed pattern, and with all six words appearing in the closing three-line envoi.
> 
> had to write a sestina for a course it was rough but steter got me through this thing is rather awful

 

Rag Tag Royal

 

The moon passes on some ancient rite

She hides slivers of herself in the coat of the wolf

The waning of light gives the forest kings might

Hushed whispers, wides eyes know fear is moral

The shadows grow teeth, the banner of belief is prey

The mist swirls over the lake and by the lady is lead

 

The heart of man sickens as is weighed down by lead

Sand leaps from the scales as pen scratches on paper to write

Blades slip from hands the sharpest knife is loss of morale

Quick is the grass to bend but, many is the weed in might

Finer dress can’t disguise the clawed step of a wolf

Is a show of fang a play for the court or a promise to the prey

 

The war is not won in the chapel still you pray

Lady pass on your shroud for the meek will never lead

The old remember hunger, the young scream of right

Prince wear your harsh thorns like tender roses of moral

Mere fists  are a  poor expressions of a ruler's  might

Leave the lion at the door and welcome in the wolf

 

If it is to end in agony then crown the wolf

Waste time baying and away slips the  prey

Hound too lost in their own nose cannot lead

You don’t need nine lives if you live one right

Credence is a shield strong as an army's  morale

Spears gleam like rows of jagged teeth this is true might

 

The moon sends men to languor when they need use might

Fair one beware the very essence of fear goes to be with the wolf

Willowisps are the light to his lantern yellow eyes which know not right

Carnage is what you have let in this is not a creature content to be idly lead

Each man has a bone crossed with you his knees bent at last to pray

Lords name taking flight from their  lips echo  hollow as your morals

 

Moon’s gift has bid you stray from the path to disinter the moral

Was it you who stole her starlit rays in a desperate ploy for might?

Fangs curved bones of mortals crunched in the jaws of a mad wolf

That grins half of hallelujah in the last fading hour the land can pray

Forget this heavy dread best cage your secrets behind  ribs of lead

Curse the taste of iron in your mouth but don't speak to me of right

 

Justice is the first of animals primordial rites found in both man and beasts moral

There is no promise you can hold the wolf to then the finality of nature's  might

If life is both the prey and predator's gambit then death courts those who lead

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @till-proven-guilty


End file.
